


Memories

by boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Fluff, Barry Allen as boyfriend, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts/pseuds/boulevard_of_wayward_thoughts
Summary: "What's this?" your boyfriend askedWhen he saw the paniked look in your face once you had looked at what was in his hands he knew he had found something juicy...





	Memories

“Where did you find that?!” you went as fast as you could  to take it away from his hands, but in a flash, he was in the other side of the room.  
“Come on baby! You look so cute dressed like a _cowgirl_ ”  he showed you the page with the old photo.  
“Barry, give it to me” you demanded.   
“Okay, okay” he semmed to have gave up easily. But knowing he knew how you got whenever you were really pissed it didn’t surprise you.

However, when he was about to give it back, he rushed into the sofa.

 “I’ll give it to you if we see it at least once. Together” 

At this point there were only two ways that things could go.  _One,_  you will keep trying to get the album back. Or,  _two_ : you’ll let your fury out. The truth was that your boyfriend thought it will be the second option. Surprinsgly, (and luckily for him) it was the opposite 

“No, please Barry don’t let me go trough the shame” you pleaded trying in a failed attempt to get back the book.

Finally, with his puppy dog eyes and the fact that he had the album, you agreed as exccited as a kid going back to school.

 

You touched the leather cover fondly. Your mother had given it to you as a present  when you moved out. Slowly, as if treating with a deadly beast (because this album could definetly kill your reputation) you opened it.

  
Barry awed “you were a cute baby”

“I was a ball of cuteness and chubbiness”

  
In the next few pages it was Barry awing and you explaining why you had spaghetti sauce all over you, or why you were squishing the life out of a hamster.

“Crap”

 You tried to hide the photo but Barry was (unsurprisingly) faster

The expected laugh came right away 

  
“Stop laughing” you hit him in the arm “it just was a phase”

  
It was seven grade you dressed with tutus. And lets just says that that phase lasted more than you could wish it did.   
After Barry had finished laughing he tried to put an arm around you, in atempt to pull you closer to him.

  
“Oh come on! Don’t be mad” he pouted when you din’t let him 

  
“I was young!” you excused yourself

  
“How did they let you wear that?” He asked once he had calmed down

  
“I insisted that if they didn’t let me it was a ‘crime against my liberty” you answered dramatically

The next pages showed your high school graduation, you leaving to college, your brother's wedding…  
The last one was you smiling proudly, wearing the well known graduation robe, holding the diploma of your college. It was one of the best days of your life. Finally being rewarded after all those years of work, weeks without sleeping and days without getting out of your dorm.

"You should continue it” your boyfriend suggested.

“Nah, too much work. Besides, I keep all my memories in the phone gallery”

  
He smiled and kissed your head, trying again to pull you closer and succeeding 

“Its a shame, I think your mom worked hard on it”

“Are you trying to persuade me with sentimentalism?”

“Just wait a sec” 

  
You would have sworn that he hadn't left the place, but the polagram photo in his hand proved you wrong.

  
“Why not continue the story?” he handed it to you 

  
It was a picture of you. You were in bed cuddling. He was sleeping, his hair messy and his chin rested on the top of your head. You were snuggled next to him doing silly faces to ease the boredom.

You smiled  _remembering that Sunday_  

  
“You know what, I think your right” you turned your head to him “Maybe the memory of the phone is erased by some nasty bastard” 

“That wasn't the point” the speedster sighed


End file.
